A baby experiment
by Fishlover
Summary: 625 gets turned into a baby, thanks to experiment 151: Baby Fier.


I don't own any of the Lilo and stitch characters. This fanfic is based on the Baby Fier episode of Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Except for a different ending. Enjoy!

A Baby Experiment

'' A baby making experiment? Hey! Aren't humans capable of doing that all by themselves?'', a golden yellow creature asked.

He looked at a pink experiment that had a small body but had a large head. The experiment had blunt ears and it seemed to have a yellow pacifier in it's mouth. It's tail looked very similar to a rattle. It also had tiny wings. It was experiment 151. An experiment that was programmed to turn adults into screaming toddlers.

'' No, no. It turns grownups into babies'', Gantu said.

'' Really, huh?'', 625 grinned, staring at 151 with a mischievous look on his face. He opened the capture container that the experiment was in.

Gantu grinned a bit ,'' Yes, really. Hey, I'm feeling a little peckish. How about making me a- Hey! How'd you get out!''

The flying experiment flew over Gantu while 625 watched, laughing hysterically, not budging from his spot. On top of the kitchen counter.

Gantu ran to another room to find his blaster to catch 151 again. Little than 625 knew that 151 was above him!

151 shook his tail and pink contents came out and touched 625. He was suddenly surrounded by swirling pink and white colors. 151 flew to another room to find Gantu with an umbrella in front of him.

'' Get back abomination! I have an umbrella shield, so you can't turn me into a baby!'', Gantu shouted out.

151 figured that it wouldn't come easy to turn Gantu into a baby. He suddenly saw an open window, (courtesy to 625.) and flew outside.

'' Aww, Blitznak! 625, you are going to be in so much trouble when I find you!''.

He went to the kitchen and found 625 but he was so much smaller with larger eyes, which were staring at Gantu,'' 625? You're a baby!''

Gantu realized what his parents did to Gantu himself whenever he did something wrong, and now that 625 was a baby he could do the same thing to him.

'' Your punishment... five minutes time out! Stand in that corner over there and think about what you've done.''

625's eyes watered and stared at the floor. Gantu pointed at a corner of the ship, where 625 should stand.

625 was fearful of Gantu and stood in the corner. Gantu watched him. He even saw the expression of 625's face. The look of fear, which made Gantu guilty for putting his lazy sidekick in time out.

_He's awfully quiet. Is he scared of me?_, Gantu thought. _Maybe after his punishment I should feed him or something._

Taking care of a baby was something new for the shark-like alien. He never expected this to happen so suddenly, especially if it was his sidekick.

625 looked at Gantu, still standing in the corner. Gantu saw the fear in 625's eyes. He was so tiny and helpless.

'' Okay 625, your five minutes are up.''

625 still stood in the corner. Gantu came toward him. 625 put his hands over his eyes and whimpered.

Gantu realized it was his size that was scaring 625. He kneeled down on his knees.

Gently he said,'' Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you.''

625 stood up on his tiny legs and stumbled walking toward Gantu. Since he was uncoordinated he tripped over himself and fell on the cold, hard metal floor. He stared at the floor, as his eyes watered up again. He looked at his knee which really hurt when he fell.

Gantu couldn't bear to see 625 cry,'' Are you alright?''

625 sobbed as tears formed in his eyes. He pointed at his knee since he was unable to talk very well.

'' Climb up my hand. I'll check your knee''.

625 did as he was told to do. Gantu sat down on a chair, with 625 in the palm of his hand. When he sat he realized how small and delicate 625 was. He was only half the size of Gantu's thumb. Gantu looked at 625's knee.

'' You're okay. Nothing to be worried about.''

625 found comfort in Gantu's hands. He hugged Gantu's thumb. Gantu smiled at this. he felt warmth in his heart when 625 hugged him.

_I think I'll raise 625 to be good. Then he won't be so rude at me, and things won't be so lonely when you're raising a kid or experiment,_ Gantu thought.

He glanced at 625, who was still hugging him and smiled. 625 noticed this and he smiled back.

That moment was interrupted by a furry albino gerbil.

'' Gantu! Where's my experiment!'', Hamsterveil shouted.

625 got scared and hid behind Gantu's thumb as he cried loudly.

'' Stop it! You're scaring him!'', Gantu scolded.

'' Scare who? 625! That experiment turned 625 into a toddler!'', Hamsterveil shouted.

625 stuck his tongue out at Hamsterveil.

Gantu snickered,'' I'll get your experiment now sir. Bye!''

He turned off the screen. 625 glared at Gantu and pointed at the screen.

'' That was Hamsterveil, my boss but I call him Rat-face. Your name is 625. My names Gantu.''

Then he made a sheepish look on his face,'' But you can call me Dada if you like.''

625's eyes popped open. He hated baby talk. (Only when he himself talked it.)

625 sat down and gurgled,'' Gan- Gan-tu''.

He spoke more clearly,'' Gantu! Gantu!''

'' He said his first word! He said his first word! Oh wait, you always said different things that are very inappropriate.''

'' Huh?'', 625 gurgled. He looked at his hand and began to suck his thumb.

'' Are you hungry? I do have to catch that experiment. But I'm not going to leave you alone.''

625 glared at Gantu, with a strand of saliva hanging off his lip. He rubbed his eyes from drowsiness.

Gantu found a bay's bottle in a drawer,'' What's this doing here? Oh well, at least you get to have some milk.''

He put some milk in the bottle and put it in the microwave to heat up. 625 smiled and grunted for the bottle.

'' You'll get it in a minute. Stay there.''

He tested the heat of the milk to make sure that it wouldn't burn 625, when he pulled it out of the microwave. 625 was still in Gantu's hand, still grunting for the bottle.

'' Hungry!'', 625 gurgled.

'' I know, 625.''

Gantu sat down in a chair and gave 625 the bottle. 625 sucked the bottle to drink the milk, which brought a smile to Gantu's face. Gantu rocked his body back and forth which relaxed the both of them.

625 yawned when he finished drinking the milk. He suddenly held his little tummy. Gantu gently patted 625 on the back, which caused 625 to belch loudly.

625 sighed in relief and laid down in Gantu's hand, ready for a nap. Gantu remembered a lullaby that his mother sung to him when he was a baby. He took 625 to the bedroom. He looked at 625's cot in which he slept. Thinking that was too dangerous and 625 may fall off and hurt himself (Which he accidently did as an adult at times.) he put 625 in his bed. He placed 625 in the middle of the bed and placed the clean sheets over his tiny body. Gantu sung in turian, and lulled 625 to sleep.

Translations were:

I'll see you when you wake

Now you're sleepy, so go to sleep

Dream of all the sandwiches that you'll make

Don't worry as the monsters will not creep

Just have yourself a peaceful sleep

Gantu tiptoed out of the room. 625's eyes opened. He held out his arms in front of him.

'' Gantu! Gantu!'', He cried.

'' What is it 625?''

'' Gantu stay!''

'' You want me to stay? While you sleep?''

'' Ih!''

'' Okay then.''

Gantu pulled up a chair. 625 grabbed Gantu's finger and nuzzled his cheek against it.

'' Gantu'', 625 sighed. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Gantu smiled again. He never felt so happy that 625 cared for him now. Gantu didn't feel so lonely anymore, now that he was taking care of a precious gift from the sky, even though an alien experiment made him this way.

Gantu left the room quietly. Hamsterveil popped up on the screen again,'' Gantu! You are supposed to catch the experiment!''

'' I'll get him now. Wait! Can you do me a bug favor, Sir?''

'' What is it?''

'' Can you babysit 625 for me?''

'' Fine'', Hamsterveil said, carelessly.

'' IF YOU LET 625 ACCIDENTLY HURT HIMSELF, YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE WHO'S FIRED!''

'' Remind me to never make you angry'', Hamsterveil said, submissively,'' I'll take good care of 625. Where's the tike?''

'' He's taking a nap in the bedroom. Don't wake him up.''

Gantu left the ship to find 151. He remembered he had to buy some baby supplies for 625.

'' The baby first, then the experiment.''

He looked for the nearest baby store. On his way there he saw Stitch trying to catch 151, followed by Lilo. 151 flew very high in the sky, out of Stitch's reach.

Gantu found a baby store and bought some things that 625 would really need.

(Back with Hamsterveil & 625.)...

Hamsterveil was watching 625 sleep in the bedroom through a t.v. screen. 625 began stirring, as he came into wake mode. He suddenly saw Hamsterveil, and got scared. He screamed.

'' Don't scream!'', Hamsterveil said,'' I am your baby sitter!''

625 screamed even louder. To him, having Hamsterveil as a babysitter was even worse.

'' Quiet 625!''

625 began to cry,'' Gantu!''

'' Gantu left to catch the experiment.''

'' I want Gantu!''

'' He'll be back soon.''

'' Gantu.''

Gantu suddenly arrived to the ship and the only thing that came to mind was 625.

He saw 625 crying in bed wanting Gantu.

'' 625!''

625 stopped crying,'' Gantu!''

That brought a smile to Gantu's face,'' I brought you some things 625.''

625 really didn't care about the stuff that Gantu brought him. He was only glad that Gantu was back. He jumped out of bed and hugged Gantu's foot,'' Ah, Gantu.''

'' Is there something that you want to say to Hamsterveil for taking care of you?'', Gantu asked.

625 remembered the earlier comment that Gantu said earlier to him about Hamsterveil,'' Ratface!''

'' What!'', Hamsterveil shouted.

'' Uh, I didn't teach him that!'', Gantu lied.

625 looked onto the shopping bag that Gantu brought and pulled out a rattle. He glared at Hamsterveil and threw the rattle at him,'' Ratface!''

Hamserveil suddenly turned off the t.v. screen and the screen was left black.

625 giggled. Gantu laughed along with him.

Together they pulled out the things that Gantu bought.

Pacifiers (always number one on any list.), diapers, baby wipes, baby food, a baby blanket, baby powder, and some toys.

625 popped the pacifier in his mouth. He drooled a bit more than usual, as saliva slid off his lip.

Gantu watched 625 stack some blocks. 625 took the pacifier out of his mouth.

He tugged Gantu's jumpsuit,'' Gantu, I'm hungry.''

Gantu opened a jar of baby food,'' It's chicken.''

'' Nasty. Eww!'', 625 gurgled.

'' What do you want to eat?''

'' Sandwiches!''

Gantu should've known. He found a sandwich that 625 has made (When he was an adult.) on the kitchen counter. He cut it up into little pieces and put them in a plate. 625 nibbled on the little pieces of sandwiches.

(With Lilo and Stitch...)

Lilo saw Jumba and Pleakley with a secret ingredient for making everyone into their normal age. Stitch has captured 151 who was named Baby Fier. Jumba gave Lilo a blaster with a brown serum inside of it. Lilo gave Stitch (Who was a baby.) the blaster.

'' Remember how to use this?'', Lilo asked.

'' Ih!'', Stitch said. He took the blaster and pointed it in the air as he pulled the trigger. A brown cloud rose into the sky.

(Back with Gantu and 625)...

625 hiccuped and groaned, as he held his tummy.

Gantu put 625 into his hand,'' I'm surprised at your appetite 625. Nine sandwiches. I'll take you out side since the fresh air will make you feel better.''

'' Gantu'', 625 hiccuped.

Gantu took 625 outside,'' There you go.''

He placed 625 on the ground.

625 looked at the sky,'' Fireworks!''

He saw a brown stream was coming toward him. In a flash 625 was an adult,'' Hey! Gantu! I grew up!''

Gantu was dumbfounded and surprised. His jaw hung open.

'' I grow up so fast don't I? Gantu?'', 625 asked.

Gantu sighed sadly,'' I guess so.''

625 saw the sad look on Gantu's face,'' What's wrong, G?''

'' I wanted to raise you to be good, 625'', Gantu said.

'' Thanks for taking care of me G. If you were a baby, I'd take good care of you'', 625 smiled.

Gantu smiled back,'' Thanks 625.''

625 looked at Gantu. Then he curiously asked,'' So what was I like when I was a baby?''

Gantu smiled. He'd get to tell 625 what he was like,'' Well you were so tiny, that you were half the size of my hand.''

625 smiled,'' Really?''

'' Yes. You were scared of Hamsterveil and...''.

Gantu continued to tell 625 about how cute he was when he was a baby too. That gave 625 an idea. He didn't like it neither.

Later...

625 had a pacifier in his mouth and a rattle in the other,'' Oh Gantu.''

'' 625 What are you doing?'', Gantu asked, in confusion.

'' Being a baby. Since I think you wanted to really raise me, I think...'', 625 suddenly went silent from embarrassment.

'' I should take care of you, no matter if you're an adult. 625, I'll always take care of you no matter what age'', Gantu said.

'' Thanks G'', 625 said. He sat next to Gantu and smiled. Gantu smiled back too.

The End

**Please Review!**


End file.
